


Распустеха

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, каннибализм, ксенофилия, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Русалка заманивает в свои сети очередную жертву. Но человек не собирается быть жертвой, у него свои планы на русалку. Кто же из них останется в живых?





	Распустеха

На излучине реки было темно, влажно и прохладно. Вековые деревья прятали это место от губительного света.

Распустеха сидела на берегу, на мшистой, жирной земле и расчесывала льняные волосы, пока ее сестры резвились в воде. Они то ныряли на дно, поднимая тучи ила и распугивая сомов под корягами, то всплывали, громко шлепая хвостами по воде. И смеялись, совсем как человечьи девушки.

Но Распустеха была старше и знала, что такими повадками парней не заманишь. Будь это иначе, они бы не отходили от своих земных девиц. Впрочем, пусть резвятся. Две луны назад Распустеха поймала жирный улов, и теперь они все будут сыты до осени. А если попадется ещё кто-то, то и того дольше.

И словно в ответ на ее мысли, на лесной тропе раздались человечьи шаги. Сестры замерли и прислушались. Шаг был легкий, но широкий. Совсем как у юноши. Сын охотника или лесника, судя по походке.

Распустеха махнула рукой, и сестры ее скрылись в водной тьме. Она же продолжила расчесывать волосы, мурлыкая себе под нос песенку, услышанную две луны назад.

Шаги затихли у развилки. Одна дорога вела вдоль реки, вторая глубже в лес. Мгновение-другое тишины и шаги раздались вновь, человек выбрал дорогу вдоль реки.

Прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, Распустеха представила вкус свежей плоти во рту.

Когда у кромки воды шаги вновь затихли, Распустеха быстро обернулась, будто бы только заметила человека. И так же быстро, словно в панике, прыгнула в воду.

Но человеческое лицо разглядеть она успела. Совсем молодое, как она и думала, щек ещё не коснулась щетина. Высокий, открытый лоб, золотистые волосы почти касались плеч, а в синих глазах светилось любопытство.

Любопытство — это неплохо. С него многое начинается. Распустеха затаилась под водой и стала ждать.

— Эй, — позвало человеческое отродье, — вернись, я тебя не обижу.

И подошло к тому месту, где только что сидела Распустеха. Даже голос его был юным и сладким, как мед.

Распустеха вынырнула у зарослей камыша с лёгким шлепком, чтобы человечишка смог ее найти. Не вся, конечно, она прятала грудь и плечи в воде, будто ей было чего стыдится.

Человеческое отродье обернулось на зов.

— Привет. Не бойся. Ты здесь живешь?

Он присел на корточки. Близко от воды, но недостаточно.

— Я живёшь… — эхом повторила Распустеха. Человеческую речь она знала отлично, но мужчины этого племени слишком любят поучать.

Человечишка рассмеялся.

— Надо говорить «Я живу», если речь о тебе.

Похоже, Распустеха не ошиблась, он был как и все в его племени.

— Я живу.

— Вот и молодец. Знаешь, я слышал, как ты поешь. У тебя красивый голос.

— Красивый, — повторила Распустеха и подплыла ближе, к самому берегу.

— Да, очень красивый, — сказал, словно с мальком разговаривал, — и мелодия такая родная. Скажи, от кого ты ее услышала?

Распустеха задумалась. Мелодию напевал тот человек, что две луны назад попался в ее сети. Но человечьему отродью знать этого не полагалось.

— Ни от кого… Сама… — и для убедительности она указала пальцем сама на себя.

Человечишка нахмурился. Немного подумав, он начал насвистывать ту самую мелодию. А когда закончил, поглядел на Распустеху с прежней доверчивостью и сказал:

— Эту мелодию сочинил мой брат. Он отправился на ярмарку два месяца назад, но так и не попал на нее. Так что, давай попробуем ещё раз — где ты слышала эту мелодию?

Значит, человечье отродье приходится братом тому, предыдущему. Это позабавило Распустеху. Но надо было придумать сказочку поубедительней, чтоб не спугнуть детеныша.

— Красивый человек петь для меня и моя сестра. Он просить тссссс… Никому.

Она приложила палец к губам. Отродье склонил голову на бок, словно задумался.

— А где твоя сестра? Ты можешь её позвать?

Распустеха только этого вопроса и ждала. Она замотала головой, словно от этого зависела ее жизнь и спряталась под воду, оставив на поверхности лишь глаза.

— Так где же она? — настаивал человечишка. — С ней что-то случилось?

Она подплыла ближе, к самому берегу, и заговорила таинственным шепотом.

— Она уйти… ушла.

— Ушла? В смысле уплыла?

Распустеха снова замотала головой.

— Ушла. Как человек. Красивый человек увести ее. Он сказать, что любит. Сильно-сильно. Он поцеловал ее и они ушли, как люди.

На мгновение Распустехе почудился гнев во взгляде человечишки.

— Он не мог так сказать, дома его ждет невеста.

На этот раз Распустеха позволила себе улыбнуться.

— Русалки всегда лучше. Красивей, ласковей, покорней, — на миг она поднялась из воды, демонстрируя грудь, и поймала жадный взгляд человечишки, — твой брат это понял.

— И он поцеловал её? И они ушли? — человечишка уже глаз с нее не сводил, как и прочие до него. — Оставил тебя совсем одну. Такую красавицу?

— Да. — с вызовом ответила она. Краем глаза она заметила, как сестры подплывали ближе, чуя скорый пир.

— Что же, раз он не способен оценить такую прелесть, он тебя явно не достоин. Может, мне поцеловать тебя? Тогда ты уйдешь со мной?

— Если не боишься, — Распустеха подплыла ближе к берегу. Человечишка тоже приблизился, подошел к самому краю обрыва и встал на одно колено.

— А чего мне бояться? — Он заглянул Распустехе в глаза, грубыми пальцами отведя её волосы, — Ты самая прекрасная из всех, кого я видел.

Все было решено. Рука человечишки лежала на её шее, сбросить его в воду не составит труда.

— Он говорил так же, — в насмешку прошептала Распустеха и дернула человечишку вниз.

Он не упал.

Лишь сильнее уперся в землю и схватил Распустеху за жабры.

— Я знаю. И ты убила его за это.

Второй рукой он вынул посеребренный нож. Распустеха дернулась. Ещё и ещё. Она выпустила зубы, но человек не давал себя укусить. Она била хвостом по воде, царапала человека, рвала рубаху на нем, но все было напрасно. Мгновение — и нож вошел под ребра.

— Я должна признаться тебе, — из-под изорванной рубашки виднелись бинты, плотно стягивающие грудь, — я солгала. Он был мне женихом, а не братом. А ты убила его.

И человечье отродье провернула нож внутри Распустехи. А потому отпустила её. Распустеха упала в воду одна. Мир замедлился и словно бы погасил свои краски, прощаясь с Распустехой. Кровь причудливым танцем покидала её тело. Сестры плавали кругами, медленно приближаясь и, пока нерешительно, выпуская зубы.

Так или иначе, они будут пировать сегодня.


End file.
